


Horde Incoming

by FuchsiaPaper



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bondage, Captured, Chastity Device, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Forced, Fucking, Handcuffs, Horde Prime - Freeform, Kinky stuff, M/M, Rape, Rodak, Sex Slave, Vibrator, dildo machine, indulging myself here yet again, wrong hordak - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24891415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuchsiaPaper/pseuds/FuchsiaPaper
Summary: Shameless smut between Wrong Hordak (whom I have dubbed as Rodak, because come on he deserves his own name) and Horde Prime.You can't look at Prime and tell me he isn't the molesty type.---Wrong Hordak gets caught, and is brought to Horde Prime to face his punishment. Prime decides to blow off some steam through said punishment, via this clueless little defect...
Relationships: Entrapta & Wrong Hordak (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra), Horde Prime/Horde Prime Clones (She-Ra), Horde Prime/Wrong Hordak, Wrong Hordak/Horde Prime
Comments: 5
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

"You know, it's getting kinda old calling you Wrong Hordak all the time." Entrapta spoke without looking up from inspecting and fixing up Emily. After just having liberated Erelandia and reunited with what princesses were left of the rebellion, she tinkered a bit as the others strategized. Said clone handed her a wrench when she laid out a hand in the air.

"You would.. like to call me by a different name?" Wrong Hordak asked tentatively.

"Sure! I mean, it'll be weird for me to keep calling you that after we get the real Hordak back."

"We are getting him back?" He asked genuinely. At the moment, the cards didn't look too good for the rebellion. Horde Prime was spreading his reach further and further by the minute, even with their small victory. And if it was this difficult for the remaining rebels to try to free the chipped princesses, he couldn't imagine how much more it would take for them to rescue Hordak. Yet another clone out of near thousands…

Entrapta glanced up in a fiercely determined glare. "We will. I know it." They locked eyes, and Wrong Hordak understood.  
After that brief exchange, Entrapta bounced up on her hair and squealed in her typical pitched voice, excited with wonder.

"So! We gotta make you a new name. Wrong… Hordak… hmm. Wron-dak… Wro.. Rodak? How's Rodak sound to you?" She asked whilst swinging back and fro. He contemplated the name on his tongue a bit, eventually realizing that he'd be happy to adopt whatever name she wanted to assign him anyway.

"Rodak… _Rodak_. Rodak sounds wonderful." Rodak smiled with a near automatic wink, Entrapta beaming back at him.

"Hah! Knew it." She pumped a fist, quickly returning to her machine in elevated spirits. Rodak grinned, waiting on her.

  
\---

  
It was with a loud, fairly undignified yelp, that Rodak crashed into the floor on his knees. The rebellion's mission had gone… decently, from what he could glean. They had beaten and likely retrieved Spinnerella, as shown on the large screens ahead of him, and managed to flee from Horde Prime at the Fright Zone. And he had faith that whatever Bow and Glimmer had gone to do, it would be productive to their work.

Rodak, on the other hand, wasn't as lucky. Though he, Entrapta, and a few others had stayed behind during this mission, he'd gotten caught while out on an errand for Entrapta. She asked for him to find Emily, who had skittered off someplace outside their hideout, but before he could retrieve the adorable little robot, drones found him wandering about. It only went downhill from there when some clones appeared with them and… well, Rodak wasn't always the best at keeping secrets. He'd been doing fine with joyously pretending to be one of them before, but now that they angled suspicion on him, he slipped. He never really had much experience on keeping secrets anyhow, what with always being surveyed through the hivemind. Horde Prime knows all, sees all, and-

He shook his head.

His other brothers… or, whatever ex-brothers would be called, held him down. Didn't take long for them to lock his hands behind him, and take him back to the central command hub where Horde Prime sat upon his throne. He had returned from his trip to Etheria, reviewing footage on his screens.

Rodak was shocked to see Mermista and Scorpia back up the flagship with Horde Prime, clearly chipped with their green eyes, but they were quickly dismissed and sent elsewhere upon Rodak's arrival.

"Seems like black and purple were the First Ones' colors." An idle voice echoed through the vast arena-esque room. "How dull."

It looked like he was also reading over a holo-tablet of sorts. "Black then, and black again with my corrected defect of a brother. Paired with red." He swiped at the tablet. "Not at all the cleansing white we adorn."

Then he turned around, looking disgruntled. "Brothers, why do you bring me one of our own?"  
He was, to put it lightly, stressed. He knew he needn't worry about Adora and Perfuma escaping his clutches, already preparing his plan to directly hack into the Heart of Etheria and taking the power for himself. But the constant rebellions in his other colonies put a dampener on his mood, a niggling worry constantly in the back of his mind, and he felt irritated from the relentless princesses trying to get in his way.

He smoothed his hair back to calm down.

"Horde Prime." One of his brothers, er, one of the clones holding Rodak back spoke. "We have found a defect."

Prime raised a brow. "Another one?"

"It was by mere chance. Looking over the security reels, it has been discovered that they've been disconnected from the hivemind completely when She-Ra and the others escaped and took him."

"Hm." Horde Prime stood up and walked down the stairs of his pedestal. He lowered down to Rodak's level, slipping his hands up to hold him by the jaw. "Yes.. it appears that I cannot see your thoughts." He closed his eyes in a hum. Rodak stiffened, feeling Horde Prime filter rapidly through his mind, his memories. It felt… invasive. Wrong, after having been cut off for so long.

Thankfully, it was over soon.  
Unthankfully, Horde Prime had grazed the memory of Rodak downloading the logs of his defeat at Krytis, causing him to jerk back with a gasp.

"You-" Horde Prime's eyes (all four of em!) stared deeply into Rodak's, unfaltering. The two smaller ones surrounding his right eye blinked, a rare sight, making him shudder.  
Then they narrowed. "Take him to one of the guest rooms. We can recondition him later. But first, I must take a few precautions before I allow you the honor of rejoining the hivemind once more… little one."

Rodak gulped at the lack of "brother", because that could _not_ bode well for him. He got picked up and dragged away to one of their holding cells. He was a little relieved that his memories did not contain anything Horde Prime didn't already know. He wouldn't be able to tell him the princesses' next steps, so at least there was that.

As he and the clone restraining him walked down the long hallways, he tried to reach out to them.

"Brother, you must hear me." They glanced at him questioningly. "There is a reason why I had turned from Horde Prime's light. He has lied to us. He retreated from the planet, Krytis, and-" He was cut off by clone, who had cried out in quip, sudden discomfort. Rodak grimaced, never having liked the feeling when Horde Prime took control over him either.

He felt the grip on his wrists and cuffs tighten, as glowing white pupils rolled down into the clone's eyes, Prime's voice speaking from his throat.

"I don't think so."

They reached the cell. He opened it with a downward swipe of his hand and shoved Rodak in, who thudded onto the floor. The controlled clone then walked in with him, closing the barrier and cloaking it with that ever so familiar shade of green.

"I had gone through all your memories since your disconnection, little one." They walked closer. "Such pathetic escapades you've been on since your severance. They had given you a name."

He knelt over Rodak, who had backed up against the edge of the room's very simplistic bed.  
"Twice. And you accepted it both times." Rodak felt a little sweat gather on his neck. As fond as he had grown of his new friends and saviors, he really didn't want to get "reborn".

"Horde Prime, I first left only because I was mistaken. I had thought them to be on your side, I-" A thumb came up to his mouth, shutting it.

"And yet you continued to help them. To defy me and my authority outright. Even our recently purged brother had never held such strong desires to fully bring me down." Rodak shrunk down in himself.  
"Such treacherous acts. You will certainly suffer for this, little one. However.." Then they stood up, turning around.

"Rather than risk your joining of the hivemind, I have… another use in mind for you yet." He glanced back, bright pupils flashing. "After all, all creatures have a place in service of me. And while you have chosen darkness…"  
He only shook his head and laughed. "I shall seek you out soon, little one. Till then."

The clone shook as Horde Prime released them, turning to open the barrier and leave, closing it quickly behind them.

Rodak sat very still, and reached a hand to his chest. He hadn't realized his heart was racing, and he breathed deeply in rhythm, as he saw Perfuma do once.

He didn't know what to do, or more importantly, what Horde Prime would do to him, but he knew it couldn't be anything good. Rodak got up, dusting himself off.  
But if he was going to be here, he might as well try to help the rebellion somehow. Maybe he could hinder Prime from within the flagship?

He walked over to the barrier, trying it. He huffed. Of course they locked him out of the system. He inspected every corner of the room, but there was no chance of any escape. The room didn't even have a chair anymore, after having seen through other eyes how Glimmer had broken off a leg of it to use as a weapon. However useless it may have been, it still let her knock out one clone.

Soon, he tired and curled up on the blank bed, feeling forlorn. He knew the others couldn't possibly bother with finding what happened to him, as they were very busy with fighting Horde Prime head on. And besides, once they defeated him, he would be free anyhow. As would every other clone under his influence.

He sighed, tossing and turning. But still. He missed the warm, natural beauty of Etheria. How could Horde Prime want to destroy such an amazing wonder? He rested his thoughts with his interactions on said planet, falling into a dreamless dark.

  
\---

  
He woke slowly, eyes opening to the very unwelcome sight of Horde Prime himself, towering over him by the side of his bed. Rodak shrieked, scooting back on the bed until he was stopped by the wall behind.

Horde Prime did not move, only observing him, which unnerved Rodak.  
"Slept well? I know it hasn't been long since last we spoke. But I've come here, searching for a way to.. allay my burdens."

He stepped closer, a strange expression cast over his face.

"The construction of our means to attain the Heart of Etheria's magic is well underway, but it will take a day or so at best to complete. Regardless, I am…" He paused, wary. "Pent up."

Rodak screwed his forehead. Surely the emperor of nearly all the known universe wasn't… revealing himself to him? Horde Prime had never admitted any faults or insecurities, _ever._ And yet here he was, telling Rodak that he was.. stressed out? What the horde?

Horde Prime seemed to think of this too, and he laughed shortly. "It is interesting to me, how fargone you've become, little one. And how I can so freely speak to you, my own creation, with all the others none the wiser."

Rodak didn't know why he was telling him this, but he saw it best to just keep quiet for now.

Horde Prime slowly propped one knee onto the bed. "I'm sure you already know that while I am rooted to all the clones through the hivemind, they cannot as easily trespass into my own head. In fact, if need be, I can block their access to me entirely, all the while still being connected to them."

"You weren't able to stop the memory of Krytis from Catra." He blurted, feeling a need to correct him. Or prove him wrong. Because that's what he was. Not perfect. Not all divine. But very, very _wrong._

… he was so glad Horde Prime couldn't consciously read his thoughts right now.

Horde Prime's calm demeanor dropped. "Then I'll have to make sure to not let anything slip, won't I?"  
Then, without any tells or warning, Prime lunged at Rodak, who eeped in fright. Rodak was soon pinned down by Prime's hands and legs, which were straddling him by the stomach. He struggled, but Horde Prime was always much stronger than any of the clones.

He wailed. "No, no! I don't want to be reborn. You can't-"

"Oh no, little one. You won't be reborn." Rodak slowed.

"Huh? I-if not a rebirth, then why.." His voice gave out on him as Prime pressed onto him harder, his free hand rising up to grab Rodak's chin. The metal claw of his forefinger scraped his jaw gently, back and forth.

"As I've said, all creatures have a place in my empire. And yours, little one, will be of my own reprieve." The hand on his chin moved to envelop his whole neck, and it _tightened_ enough for Rodak to not word anything coherent. Rodak could not believe that he was about to get killed by the emperor as some form of _stress relief._ He shut his eyes, doing his best to shallowly take in air.  
Then, in a move infinitely both shocking and puzzling, Horde Prime leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

Harshly.  
Rodak couldn't do much but give muffled screams as Prime clacked his sharp teeth against his own, a long tongue slithering in and making its way out before Rodak could bite it.

Hands still steady and firm, Horde Prime drew back from the kiss, eyes adrift in thought. "You've a curious taste, little one. Corrupted by the weaklings beneath. But do not fear. I will help cleanse you."

Rodak's jaw was slack, eyes wide and unblinking. He swallowed hard before whispering, "Wh… what just happened? Horde Prime- what are you doing?" He never kissed anyone before, but he's seen the action enough on a couple planets to know that it was an action of endearment and… love?

"Only making you mine once more. Albeit differently. You are to help relieve me, and you will soon come to learn what that entails." Rodak stared stunned, deathly still, until Horde Prime's hand moved from his neck, and down to his chest. He nearly jumped out of the bed, valiantly struggling against him. He wasn't sure what Prime's next move was going to be, but he desired no part in it. What if it's a ruse? What if he's just going to convert him again?

"Hmph." Horde Prime's lips curled up, as if he had been no more hindered than by a buzzing fly. "Your scuffles, however troublesome, is most amusing to me little one. Do continue."

Rodak kept trying to wiggle out of Horde Prime's grasp, though it faltered. He was torn between between continuing and listening to Prime. Then he realized it was just a silly little mind game, and he grunted.

"I should've known what your true nature was all this time. You were nothing but a lie- you lied to us! I had a whole existential crisis because of you!" Rodak bit. Horde Prime didn't even seemed mildly deterred.

"A pity, how tainted you've become. But no matter." Rodak's breath stilled when Prime hooked onto the collar of his robe. "You'll do sufficiently enough."

In a powerful rip, Prime tore the collar off Rodak's neck, leaving a glowing bruise on the back of his neck where it snapped. Along with it went the cloth covering his whole torso and his shoulder plates. The metal sheets lining his sides and hips took more convincing, but soon they clattered onto the floor too.

Rodak gaped down at his now exposed self, unable to push out a single word as Horde Prime quickly moved onto his pants. His undersuit easily gave way, Prime shredding only the material near his pelvis and upper thighs. He gasped at the sudden cool air invading his body, especially his now exposed rear. All he had left was the sleeves and plating on his forearms, and the rest of his suit from the knee down.

He shivered, crossing his legs and bringing them close to cover himself. Horde Prime chuckled, bringing something out from behind his back. They looked like more restraints, and he quickly clipped them to both of Rodak's wrists where he had held them, attaching it smoothly to the wall. "I had thought these would be necessary. Relax, little one, and enjoy yourself."

Before he had learned of the truth, Rodak would've considered himself blessed to be even remotely touched by Horde Prime. But now, all he wanted was to leave and go back to Etheria. He tugged some more at his raised arms, but the cuffs were sturdy and seemed to stick to the wall as if it were fused.

Rodak couldn't help but tremble as Horde Prime trailed his hands down from his pecs to over his waist, and finally his inner thighs. The metal claws of his hands laid atop his legs, unmoving, yet threatening. His thumbs massaged circles into his flesh, almost as if he were trying to comfort him, which was a laugh.

"Hush now, no need to cry." Rodak blinked. He hadn't noticed the clear tears trickling down his cheeks. They dribbled to his chin and onto his chest. He chalked them up to just overall stress over the situation. Horde Prime had the audacity to reach up and wipe at them tenderly, which only made Rodak's gut lurch more. He couldn't make sense of this bewildering… tactic, but one thing's for sure, he didn't like how much the now-enemy was touching him. Confusing him.

Wordlessly, as one hand caressed his face, the other fell to his groin in a squeeze. At last Rodak was able to break out of his locked voicebox and he shrieked. The touch made him jerk instinctively, and he was terrified. Not because he knew exactly what it insinuated, but because it spread an unknown feeling through him. It wasn't electricity, though it felt somewhat similar, and the mystery of all that was being done to him only made him more afraid for what was to come.  
Horde Prime's pointed ears twitched in disturbance at the sound, but he didn't bother to gag him.

"Don't worry little one, for the barrier has been sealed to block out not only sight, but sound." He leaned in, propping his chin onto Rodak's shoulder. "You may scream all you want. No one will hear you." Rodak shivered from the deep voice tingling at his ears.

Then, Prime boldly palmed at Rodak's flaccid penis. Rodak twitched violently at the feeling, clamping his mouth down to contain the growing thing in his chest yearning to get out. Why did he feel the need to voice himself? He huffed, not getting why he was reacting this way. So… out of wits and control.

Clones had no need to seek personal pleasure, so he'd never any reason to touch himself down there. Through interactions with civilians all across space, and watching or hearing bits and pieces via the hivemind, he knew that some creatures would refer to their genitals as a source of.. rapture, or something crude. But otherwise, he personally didn't know much beyond that they were for reproduction to many beings.

Rodak frowned. Come to think of it, since they all were waste efficient, unlike most creatures, and they mostly sustained themselves off of nutrient rich liquids that got all but absorbed to its very last drop, the only reason he'd have genitals at all would be...

Rodak's face burned, mostly from embarrassment, but now increasingly from frustration. He couldn't believe, more than ever, just how brainwashed he'd been before. He looked up at Horde Prime with newfound disbelief.  
Horde Prime always had intention behind every action, so when making the clones, it'd be very unlikely that he simply didn't bother with genital removal when designing their digestion. And they're incapable of reproduction, being male clones and all. So.. all that'd be left as function would be for Horde Prime to use them for his own amusement! Or torture. Whatever he was doing to his body right now. Because though it may be feeling peculiarly good right now, he still anticipated for the worst.

Prime, unnervingly, seemed to know what he was thinking, and answered appropriately.

"Did you not think that some would choose to worship me in entirely different ways?" Prime smiled all too sweetly, his fingers exploring every inch of exposed skin. "There had been some, in the beginning, and I had entertained their desires for a little while. But soon, I'd become far too occupied to flatter such things. Conquering worlds seemed to have replaced my cravings, so I suppressed your needs with some hormonal modifications to your diet."

Rodak gasped. But he hadn't eaten any of the amniotic fluids usually provided in quite some time. Which _would_ explain this unworldly feeling he was receiving from Prime continuously rubbing his crotch. A libido he never even knew he once had, returned.

Didn't help that Prime started to rub at the tip of his hardening dick. It made him feel hot like nothing else. It wasn't at all like the time he had gotten a little sweaty from staying under the sun on Etheria for too long, or when he'd overexert himself. This sort of heat felt more like the blood rushing burn of shame, or maybe utter excitement. Only twenty times more intense.  
It spread not only to his face and ears, but to his entire body, cloaking it completely. He winced from the strange, unfamiliar sensation, but he didn't say anything.

"However, I had no reason to modify my cloning machines to meet my more frequent lack of need for your.. sexual potential. I can do with an occasional destressor, though it has been a while since I've last done so. And besides, you were all meant to be made in my image."

His wandering hand retracted, letting Rodak sigh, and it went to his own covered bulge. "Though, with a few differences. Such as this one."

He draped aside his front robe, a large tent visible. Then, with the sounds of something unclasping, he pushed down his black undersuit from the waist to his knees, unfurling a bobbing cock, already half hard. It was, of course, a muted shade of green, but it grew more intense as it reached the tip. And there, Rodak noted, was something leaking. It was of a bright green substance, much like his lifeforce. Overall, it was much larger than Rodak's own penis, which he figured would make sense.  
But now that Prime had uncovered himself, he wasn't sure what was going to happen next.

Him touching Rodak's dick had him feel like he was getting sizzled from the inside out. He wasn't sure if it were terrible or not yet. So far, none of his actions had felt painful or purposely harmful. It was all just… weird. And new.  
He was tempted to end the whole thing off and kick him away with his feet, but something told him that would only make things worse.

Prime pumped his own cock a few times, smearing the green precum all over. With that same hand, it returned for Rodak's parts. He braced himself, but was surprised when the hand went someplace lower instead. Prime's fingers delved into the crevice of his ass, fingers softly feeling out the hole there.

Rodak flushed, incredulous upon realizing how ignorant he was of his own body his whole life. His entire existence truly was centered on Horde Prime alone. He'd never once gotten curious of himself, and all clones were almost constantly dressed in their attire.

He whimpered as the fingers began to pushed against the ring of his hole. Everything was becoming so bizarre to him, that he finally had to ask.

"What is this.. what are you doing to me? A-another method of conversion?"

Horde Prime's shoulders shook in brief bemusement. "I suppose it could potentially be one. But no. I've already said this was your service for my benefit."

"Re-relief." Rodak stammered, losing some edge in his focus as Horde Prime's cold, metal finger began to slowly nudge at his hole. "I know, but how does doing… this, help to relieve you?"

"You'll soon find out for yourself. In fact, if you're lucky, it might also end up serving you well too." Prime smirked. "Now, enough conversation." He shifted closer on his knees, lowering his long cock to Rodak's soft entrance. It was still leaking some precum. With a closer look, Rodak could see that the basics still matched his own member. It had some ridges starting from the bottom, and a slightly slated tip. Said tip was now sliding its way into Rodak's hole, making him noise out something he couldn't stop.

"Haahh-" Rodak wasn't sure why, but he felt embarrassed at the sound that came out of him.

"Yes, little one. Sing for me." Prime's mouth lowered again to Rodak's face. "Don't hold back." Suddenly, Prime's lips pressed against his neck, making him whine in alarm. Through trailing kisses that led him down to his chest, he occasionally bit him, causing him to yelp. Soon after he would encircle the mark with his tongue, soothing it.

The head was now fully inside of him, and Rodak's eyes pinched. "Such an odd intrusion..! It-it feels so…" He was at a loss at how to describe it.

"How endearing. You're a lot more clueless than most other clones. You must've primarily stayed on the flagship." Prime chuckled as he stopped leaving hickeys on Rodak's collarbone. All caressing paused, making Rodak purse his lips in question.

Prime then plunged forward his entire length into Rodak, down to the hilt. His mouth dropped to form something, but only a silent plea went unspoken. It stretched his hole agonizingly, and the way it so tightly burrowed into him was…

He didn't know.

Horde Prime grunted, slowly dragging it out until only the head remained in again. Just when Rodak thought perhaps that was it, he did it again. Plunging into him deeply, and this time, Rodak moaned.

He blinked, breathing hard. The blooming feeling of passionate heat that spread from his ass, branching roots of a tree, was now strikingly pronounced. It had felt _good._ In an entirely new definition of the word.  
Prime repeated the thrust again. Then again, and again and again. He fell into a steadily brisk pace, the sounds of their hips slapping together filling the room. That, and Rodak's voice.

"Nng!" He writhed from the unrelenting bliss. It struck him to the core, in a sort of pleasant lightning. "What a s-sensation!" His entire insides where Prime's dick was prodding at felt sensitive, giving incredible waves of pleasure every time it slid against the walls. Every bit of surface inside was on fire, and his own dick started to match the feeling, all coiled up at the tip.

It begged to be touched as well, and Rodak twisted at his restraints. "Horde Prime, p-please release my hands. I-I need to.. I must..!"

Prime growled, very much enjoying Rodak's growing moans. "I'm afraid I can't do that little one. You are no longer faithful to me. One must understand, it's only natural for me not to trust you."

"No, no Horde Prime. I won't attack you I just-" He keened, back arching when Prime fucked him particularly hard. "I.." He panted, now fully sweating.

"I understand, little one." Horde Prime crooned into the soft underneath of Rodak's neck. "Satisfy me, and I may grant your wish." Then he kissed Rodak on the lips again. This time, he complied and let the tongue explore his mouth. It filled the cavern, soon entangling itself with his own tongue. He knew the tongue had more receptors than most other places, but he didn't know just how much it could feel. He shakily returned his tongue, until finally Prime ended it.

"Very well." He practically purred, then wrapped a hand tightly round Rodak's throbbing cock. Rodak couldn't stop the throaty moan that followed even if he'd wanted to. With both the fucking and stroking, Rodak's head started to swim. It was like he was melting, but in the best way possible.

"What g-glorious feelings these are! Horde Prime, more. I need m-" He hissed as Prime squeezed the shaft of his penis painfully.

"Do not forget your place here, little one. You should consider it a blessing that I grant you more pleasure at all."

"O-of course." Rodak's head leaned back, glad that he had returned to pumping his dick. "Mmm!" Rodak felt like the pleasure was starting to heighten now. Would it keep climbing higher? Was there a limit? Lord, he didn't think he'd be able to handle it if it went much further.

Horde Prime's movements were beginning to get more erratic. He jabbed into him more shallowly, and he ditched the handjob in favor of gripping Rodak's hips tight enough to draw blood.

"Horde Prime! Prime I-I-" Rodak babbled, then cried out as he started to feel the dick inside of him _move_. It was undulating within him, like it were some kind of wriggling limb. He gave a guttural groan, twitching underneath.

Horde Prime finally reached his orgasm with a roar, ramming into him one last time, pushing in as he released a voluminous amount of cum inside. The warm liquid flooding in him pushed Rodak over the edge, also cumming pale lime spurts across his chest and abs. Rodak's body convulsed, left completely speechless from the sudden peak of pleasure. The spike slowly wore off, both of their heavy breaths mingling with each other.

Prime drew out, making Rodak quiver at the feeling of thick goo spilling out of his ass. With a quick wipe at the bed sheets, Horde Prime redressed himself and smoothed himself down, until it looked like nothing had happened with him at all.

Rodak on the other hand, was still messy and tied up, sprawled on the mattress in a growing wet puddle.

He felt… exhausted. And filthy, from the oozing fluids all over him, by both him and Horde Prime.

"I must thank you, little one." Horde Prime's lips curled up. He looked to be very satisfied with the fuck. "Your naivety was rather... as they say, cute. And your moans.." He bent over from where he stood, eyes leveling at Rodak's. It made him blush again, but he did his best not to look away.

".. were exquisite. You may rest now. I'll come to take care of you later." He smiled again, before walking out of the room, a green filter falling over the wall once more.

Rodak's eyelids felt heavy. He wanted to wipe himself down, but he couldn't resist the lull of sleep once it blanketed his mind. He closed his eyes, sighing, into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hah, more like "Horde Incumming" amiright. Eh? Eh??


	2. Chapter 2

Rodak awoke uncuffed, laying straight on the bed. As he rustled up to a sit, he realized he had all of his clothes back on. Well, identical new ones anyway, seeing as how Prime had torn apart his previous wear.  
  
There was also no more cum on him or the sheets. He blinked, wondering if all of that was just some crazy abomination of a fever dream, but when he moved to stand up and he felt his ass lance in striking soreness, he figured that no. No, that wasn’t a dream.

He rubbed his eyes in a yawn, wondering what to do. There was a tray of food on the floor, so he figured he’d go with that first. He noted it was regular food, not the fluids he’d typically consume. It was admittedly delicious.

Once finished, the barrier sounded as it fell, making him suspect that there was somebody watching him from the outside since he got up. Another clone.

“Horde Prime requests your presence.” Rodak gulped, fear quickly rising in him. What if he was going to “cleanse” him now? Either that and reconditioning, or he was going to be electrocuted in the purification pool. And he really didn’t like any of those options.

Still, he reluctantly moved to the clone to be lead back into central command.

He was brought before Prime, who was looking through his screens again. There were multiple windows showing rebellions, wild scenery, but most importantly, the princesses. They looked to be in some dark hallway and room with a tall, glowing blue.. thing. He wasn’t sure. But at least they weren’t chipped.

“Thank you for coming little one.” Prime spoke, turning away from the screens. Rodak took an unsure step forward, resisting the urge to kneel. The other clone left him.

“It appears the princesses are scrambling around pointlessly yet again.” He hummed. “Not an issue. They can drop themselves into battle and get out however many times as they’d like. Preparation for the Heart of Etheria’s acquisition will be ready tomorrow.”

Horde Prime walked towards where Rodak stood with a familiar glint in his eyes.

“That means a full day with nothing to do, but await the completion of my project.” Rodak nervously looked around him with a gulp, wondering if he could maybe dash off someplace. He really would like to keep his memories, thank you very much.

“Ah, don’t fret. There’s no one to witness here.” Witness? Now that he’s brought it up, it was odd for the throne room to be so empty. Typically, he’d have dozens of clones around him whenever somebody was purified. He was often one for an audience. Horde Prime noticed Rodak’s confusion, and with a laugh, decided to cut to the chase.

“Come closer.” Horde Prime said, while returning to sit crossed legged on his throne.

Rodak tensed, but obeyed. Not like he had much of a choice. He stepped close until he was about a few inches away from getting his shins kicked by Prime’s swinging legs.

“Closer.”

Rodak quirked a brow, but managed by going to Prime’s side, close enough to reach easily. Horde Prime did so by reaching out a hand to grasp his chin (he does that a lot, doesn’t he?) and lowering Rodak’s face to his in a strong tug.

“We’ll be having some fun today.” And with that, Prime kissed him again. Rodak spluttered in surprise, both conflicted and glad at this unexpected turn. He supposed it was better than getting his mind wiped, so he returned the kiss… and, he _may_ have also been a little curious to go through that pleasure he’d experienced yesterday again, but he wasn’t going to be admitting _that_ to anyone anytime soon.

“Good pet.” Horde Prime pulled away, then moved Rodak by the waist so that he’d be on his lap, facing forward. Rodak shivered at Prime’s hands slowly drawing up his robes, taking them off with care this time. They fluttered down to the ground besides the throne. Once Rodak was fully naked, Prime unsheathed his already stiff cock from his pants.

With one hand braced on Rodak’s neck, the other moved to encapsulate both of their dicks together. Rodak closed his eyes at the feeling, elated at being able to explore this new, untouched territory, then just as quickly becoming guilty at feeling happy at all.

“Oohh g-god.” Rodak sighed, having heard Bow say that one time, and it felt suiting as a sort of curse. Prime raised a brow, but continued to stroke quickly, wanting to draw out more of those sounds. Slowly but surely, Rodak’s own cock sprung up.

“Kneel.” Rodak blinked, a bit miffed at how the handjob was cut off, but he listened and got off from Prime. He lowered himself, and without much instruction other than “No teeth.” Prime grasped Rodak by the jaw, pried it open, then shoved his dick inside his mouth.

Rodak’s muffled exclamation only made Prime groan louder, and he pulled at Rodak’s head until his cock was stabbing at the back of his throat. Rodak wanted to stop, _breath_ a bit, but Prime kept fucking his mouth over and over without pause, until he eventually came. He took his dick out as he ejaculated. Streaks of cum flew onto Rodak’s face and hair (to his dismay) and Prime made a strangled moan until his peak passed.

Rodak blinked, blanching a bit at the aftertaste of Prime’s dick. It was musty, slightly salty, and while it wasn’t the most awful thing he’s ever tasted, it certainly was no sweet dumpling.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Prime’s voice struck him out of his daze. “Lick it up.”

Rodak’s eyes widened, looking to the mess. Much of it dripped onto the floor, and there was a sizable stream of it on his cock and abs.

Not wanting to incur any impatient wrath, Rodak gulped and got to it after a moment’s hesitation. He licked at the source first, gaining some praises as he lapped up all the cum from Prime’s dick. He then moved up to slurp up the rest off his abs, narrowly hiding his grimace at the saltiness of it all.

“I believe you’ve missed some.” Prime pointed out the puddle on the floor. Rodak made a face, but Prime’s eyes turned icy, so he gave in. Humiliated, he bent down to lick it all up, pushing down his stomach’s protests. Prime made a pleased hum, resting his steel tipped boots onto Rodak’s bare back as he finished the job.

Heavily flushed from shame, Rodak peered back up at Horde Prime, wondering what he’d do next. Prime didn’t remove his feet. Instead, he moved one of them to Rodak’s dick, nudging at it.

He eeped from it with a jump, but Prime’s other foot pushed him down against it, firmly propped upon his lower back.

“I suppose you would like a encore of the previous day. Me fucking your ass until you orgasm all over yourself.” Prime needn’t explain. If Rodak’s body was getting shaky and anyone asked, it was because of the pressuring heel on his nether region, NOT due to any anticipation.

Horde Prime gave a small laugh. “And you will, among other things. But be patient. I’ll be saving that for later on. And what with all our spare time, I’ll be sure to utilize it carefully.”

He continued to prod at Rodak’s wilting dick until it grew back to full size. Even the slightest bit of lubrication produced made the rubbing all that much better, and he whined when the foot withdrew.

“There you go.” Horde Prime tutted. “Now get up and lay over my knee. Yes, just like that..” Rodak followed the instructions shoddily, still stirred from the… footjob? Whatever that was.

He hung over Prime’s lap horizontally, guiding hands making him spread his legs slightly. Prime then wordlessly cuffed Rodak’s wrists together, causing him to gulp. Not that anything truly harmful had happened last time he got restrained by Prime, but it still rose unease in him.  
Once settled, Prime braced one hand onto the small of Rodak’s back, and the other-  
  


“Waugh!” Rodak jerked forward, shocked. The other hand just _slapped_ him. On his ass.  
  


“Now don’t think I wasn’t going to hand you punishment at all.” Prime said through what Rodak could tell were grinning fangs. He couldn’t twist to see, and his arms stayed splayed out forward, unable to rub at his butt. “You’ve had treasonous ambitions, and have acted against the empire. For that, you will be spanked before we move on any further. 50 sounds a good number. And-”

Prime hit him, _hard_ , on the right of his ass, groping the softness a bit before drawing it back again.  
  
”-I want you to count them aloud. Starting now. Ready?” He didn’t wait for an answer as he slapped the right specifically again. Rodak winced a little, the burn not too terrible yet.

“U-um.. one.” Rodak didn’t know why he had to count them, or if it served any real purpose, but it sure served to embarrass him. He flinched from the next sound slap, the hit echoing across the room. Rodak’s face scorched at how… non-private the place was. Not at all the closed in, secluded cell from the other day. Sometimes there’d be hundreds of surrounding clones here. Even if they were alone, getting spanked on the _throne_ itself did nothing to quell the self-consciousness.  
  


“Two.”

“Three.”

“Four.”  
  


“F-five.” He grimaced. That one was a lot harder. The stinging in his right cheek (why does he keep hitting the same spot!) was unavoidable now.  
  
“Te- ow… ten.” By now, the burning was really starting to get painful. He was sure the spot was sporting a greenish bruise by now.

When he reached twenty, his core was shaking, and Prime’s hand on his back pressed hard.

“T-twenty… five.” He huffed, unbelieving that he was still hitting the exact same place. He wondered if there was a solid handprint there now.

Then Prime spread his knees so that they were no longer both under Rodak’s stomach. The left thigh swept under Rodak’s dick, it now dangling from between Prime’s knees. The hand on his back moved to the gap between Rodak’s side and Prime’s crotch, slipping under to grasp the overhanging cock.

“Hmn..!” He squirmed from the hold, but it didn’t stroke him.

A slap arrived, this time to his left cheek, which Rodak blew relief at. “Twenty six.”

Soon as they reached thirty though, Prime’s fingers began to tantalizingly curl up and down Rodak’s penis. He sucked in a breath as he received another spank right when Prime jerked his wrist up too quickly.

“Thir.. thirty o-one.” Rodak mewled as the hand picked up the speed. Another ringing slap, just a tad harder this time. It jiggled the hissing flesh beneath, making his ears twitch in shame.

“Thirty t-two… hnng, oh god..” The pleasure of the handjob mixing into the radiating pain and heat from his ass, blended together into a surprisingly nice cocktail, and he moaned from the combination. Prime smiled, letting the same pace and intensity go by until they reached the forties.

This slap, without a doubt, made all the other ones seem like child’s play. Horde Prime spanked his ass with so much force, Rodak almost jumped forwards and toppled out of his grip.

“Prime!” He gasped, then promptly whined as the handjob’s speed also intensified to match.

“Ah-ah, what’re you supposed to do?”

“C-count, Horde Prime.” Rodak bit his tongue. The handjob didn’t slow down.

Prime enjoyed his full name being on Rodak’s tongue, and grinned. “That’s right. What number are we on now?”

“Forty o-one..”

“Good. Now don’t forget it. If you make a single mistake, or cum before I allow you to, we’ll have to start all over again.”

Rodak’s gut plummeted, and he nearly turned his neck to look back at Prime in shock.  
Would he really?  
  
...Why, yes, of course he would. Rodak inhaled deeply, trying to keep the smoldering spread of pleasure from his groin at bay. He _really_ didn’t want a do over.

Rodak choked a scream when the next slap kept the same consistent strength. “Foaah-! Forty t-t-two.” He stuttered, cursing mentally at how relentless the rapid pumping was. He was _trying_ to get him to cum for goodness sake!

Another spank, the sound as resounding as ever. “Fffforty four.” His breaths were getting all the more warm and shallow.

  
“Haa- forty five!” He buried his face into Prime’s leg, trembling all over.

  
“Fortysix!!” He rushed out, wanting to complete it soon before his restraints crumbled down.  
  


“Fort-! H-ah..” Rodak’s head was swimming from the blazing pain emanating from his ass, and from how unbelievably good Prime was fondling him now. His thumb encircled the tip round and round, driving him dizzy. But still, he forced it out. “Forty… sev-seven!”

This slap was, impossibly, even harder. He clenched his eyes from the pain, tears brimming from the edge. “Forty se- eight! Eight!” Rodak’s gut froze over out of fear. He prayed that Prime wouldn’t start over from that almost-mistake. There was a pause, drawing out his scare, along with the continuing handjob, which really was a weird combo to have.

Thankfully, Prime said nothing, instead slapping him on the ass again. He nearly sobbed, “For-forty nine..!” He was so close. In both senses of the word.

The final spank might as well have been a boom with how it sounded. He all but screamed, “FIFTY!” then slumped over in both exhaust and relief that it was over. Not as bad of a fate as getting purified, but it still was a very unorthodox and painful punishment.

“There, there.” Horde Prime’s teeth gleamed as he eyed Rodak’s marked ass. He groped it a bit, pulling a few groans from the poor sap, then he patted it gently. “You’ve done an excellent job little one. Now, time for the fun.”

Rodak struggled to get out of Prime’s lap, standing up awkwardly as he did his best to comfort his fiery butt with his cuffed hands at the front. Prime walked to the space behind his screens, and he must’ve triggered something, because a whole floor section there dropped down to make way for another piece of ground. The replaced platform now had a strange, large contraption bolted atop it. Rodak couldn’t figure out for the life of him what it was.

“This was a parting memoir of a demolished planet ages gone. Come.” Horde Prime gestured. Rodak gulped, wishing that command was for something else. His cock was still begging to orgasm, and he felt something very akin to _mourning_ pool in his gut from having been so, so close to the edge, then denied. He was puzzled at why his body would respond so grievously, but he willed his feelings down, and moved onwards to Prime.

Horde Prime eyed the twitching cock, then his own erection. “I know you must be disappointed, but if you’re very good for the next several… hours, then once I find my reprieve in you, you just might be allowed to cum as well. Walk closer.”

Rodak did, and out from Prime’s hands came… another never-seen-before contraption. He could scarcely describe it mentally before Prime clasped the cagey looking thing around Rodak’s penis. It fit snugly, until Prime pulled on something, making it _unbearably tight._

He wheezed, his still restrained hands scrambling to try and fail to take it off. Prime allowed it, merely smiling.

“The closest description I can offer you of this, is a cock ring. With a few modifications. You won’t be able to cum, until I release it. Understood?”

Rodak was only able to stop his whimper so late, hands leaving his dick. The thing had coiled around him like a spring, wrapping to the end of his member. His only saving grace was that he was already pretty hard, so at least it couldn’t get too much tighter if he were to get even harder.

“Now, in you go.” Prime led Rodak to the imposing structure before them. He didn’t understand what it was for, until Prime began to put Rodak _into_ it. He saw it now: the cushioned wrap for his torso, the restraints for his limbs, the chin rest… the only thing left he still didn’t get was the bizarre box situated behind him.

Rodak hesitated from getting fully in it, but another quick scope of the area and his little situation of being imprisoned in _space_ made him obey Prime sooner than later. Soon as he was all strapped in, the whole contraption moved so that the cuffs on his calves and ankles spread wider. It spread until he noised pain, him very nearly doing the splits. His ass perked up as the contraption shifted again, and right after, two heavily slicked up fingers probed at his ass.

“A-ah!” His hole was slightly loosened from yesterday, but it still took much coaxing from Prime before he could slip in… something. It was small and.. those weren’t fingers. “P-Prime, what did you just put inside of me?” It weighed in him loosely. _Did he just put a damned pebble inside of me?_

In blatant ignorance of his question, he shoved in a second one of whatever it was, and wiggled his fingers about until the items pressed flush against a more sensitive spot. Everywhere within his hole was sensitive, but this bundle of nerves in particular were.. something else.

The fingers left, and Rodak had to crane his neck to his limits in order to see that the machine behind him deployed a… penis? A fake one?? He stared at it bizarrely.

Prime answered him by reassuring, “This dildo lubricates for you, so you’ll be more than ready for me when I return.”

Wait, what.  
  
“Return? What do you-”

“A free day doesn’t mean there’s _nothing_ to be advanced until the project is ready for acquisition. But no need for alarm. I’ll be back soon. You just be good and wait.” Prime’s hands guided the dildo attached to the machine’s rod, until it lined up right up against Rodak’s hole.

 _Be good._ He’s said that twice now.

“Horde Prime?” Prime paused, turning to listen. “You’ve said to be ‘good’, so that I could relieve myself later… but what do you mean by that?”

Rodak waited for an answer, unable to stare at any place other than the back of the large display screens in front of him. Horde Prime finally replied,  
  
”No attempts to spite me. Just don’t hold back, and you’ll be fine.” Prime then inched the dildo forward a bit, and a slight bit of the head probed into Rodak’s hole, making him noise surprise.

“Till then.” Prime patted Rodak’s plush cheek, which was still glowing, and he walked out of the throne room in silent grace. As if he hadn’t also been throbbing hard just then.

Rodak was unsure of what to do. He was trapped, so he didn’t have any hope for escape in the first place, but… what, was he supposed to just stay here frozen in this lewd position indefinitely until Prime c-

The machine revved up in a low whir, and the dildo barely tipped into him suddenly stirred. He froze, almost panicking until he realized that Horde Prime was probably the one causing this.

Then, the dildo inched forwards. Rodak gasped, finally clicking in his head what exactly this whole setup was meant for. To restrain him down and accept a fake dick for who knows how long till Prime was done with his business. And it almost hurt him to accept that this realization of his made him _harder._

He winced as the dildo pressed on until it slid in halfway into him. It was well oiled, so there wasn’t much issue of it going in. Then it went out slowly. Then in. Then out. Then-

Rodak whimpered, understanding that it’ll probably be a long while until the machine would get turned off.

He could barely shift in this position, only able to clench and unclench his fists from where they were held down.  
The slow thrusting went on for a while, and Rodak didn’t realize it went slightly deeper and deeper with time, until he felt it clack against the odd spheres Prime had inserted into him. He still wasn’t sure what they were.

The machine picked up the pace, nearing the end of the dildo, which was fairly long. Rodak shut his eyes, already feeling a deep heat start to spread up his chest and face. It was still such a new feeling for him; both good and frustrating at the same time. Good, for obvious reasons, and frustrating, because _god just hurry it up already._

He wanted more, and he wasn’t sure if that made him selfish, but damn if the mechanical fucking didn’t make him want to bust out of the bind his cock was in.

The heat spread and spread till it reached a glass ceiling, and he agonizingly stayed in that level until he got somewhat used to it. He closed his eyes, hoping for it all to be over soon, but he couldn’t get much shut eye before another thing jolted him.

The sphere--one of them--began to… do something inside of him. He could feel it moving now, but it was hardly even moving.. it was-

He gasped, holding down his moans. _It’s vibrating._ _Great._

It buzzed lightly against his slight sweet spot, and he shoved his face to the side in an effort to distract himself from the delicious waves now pulsing through his whole lower half of the body.  
Rodak let a few needy cries escape him right when the second sphere started up, making him keen. Now that the two objects were vibrating and bumping against each other, the reverberations doubled inside of him. He could feel his butt twitch this way and that, but other than that, he could do nothing.

This went on for… what seemed like two forevers, until something changed.  
The long stretch of torturous waiting was only hallmarked by his silent streaming tears, dropping occasionally down to the floor below. He didn’t know why they kept flowing, but he didn’t bother to blink them away. Not like he had much to see here anyway.

With a click, the constant thrumming of the machine behind him heightened as the dildo quickened its pace. Rodak grit his teeth, his body surging back and forth slightly as he took it all in. He heard plops of liquid splatter to the ground somewhere, and he figured it was from the excess lubrication. The squeaky, sloppy noises were getting progressively louder, and as Rodak was surrounded by more and more noise, he found himself mimicking the environment.

“Ungg- God! Please, plea-ahh!” He didn’t know what he was pleading for, and he was only 70% sure that Horde Prime was watching him right now.  
The vast throne room echoed with his moans and pants for what Rodak estimated to be an hour. He was full on sobbing by now, his dick being more than ever _painfully_ pushed up against the restraints.

“H-horde Pri-” He was cut off, then shouted loudly as the dildo grinded against his hotspot, and he quickly shimmied his ass to have that happen again. After a few strangled gasps and moans, he returned back into place because it was _too much._  
“Horde Prime! Please, enough!!”

He didn’t know what he was expecting to happen, but he certainly didn’t expect the dildo to suddenly go _dastardly_ fast. And he certainly didn’t expect the two objects inside of him to now vibrate even more violently.

“Fuck-” He let out a long, dragged out moan, turning more guttural as time passed by. He wept, thrashed, yanked at the device he was in, but nothing so much as jostled. “No, no, no please- Horde Prime!” If this second “coincidental” change hadn’t happened right when he called out for Prime, long after timeless stretches of nothingness, he would’ve still had some doubt as to whether Horde Prime was watching or not.

Well, least he got his answer now.

He screamed when the dildo rammed into him even harder-- _how was that even possible?_ \--and his shouts only got more desperate, penis now feeling like it were about to explode. He felt the rim of his hole throb and pulse at every thrust, getting more swollen by the minute.

“PLEASE!” His voice felt raw. “Horde Pri-AH! Horde Prime! I know you can hear me. Please, please, let me out of this. I can’t-” He choked before he could finish his begging, as the dildo had decided that it’d be a fantastic idea to start _rotating_ now. The ridges along the mock penis stimulated him before plenty, but now they were spinning round and round and round inside of him. Roughly colliding and tumbling about the vibrators, rhythmically cycling against the most sensitive part in his hole, and-  
  


“-nnNNGA _AAAHHH!!”_ He was certain that his wails could be heard from beyond the command room, but he couldn’t bother to care. Heck, he couldn’t even really think properly. His vision alternated between blanks of light and dark, and he could’ve sworn that he pulled a couple of his muscles from the constant strain and trembling.  
  


It took him a full twenty minutes to completely climb down from whatever kind of crazed state he was shoved in, and another ten minutes for him to realize that he was able to do so, only because the contraption had finally stopped. So had the vibrators. The dildo was still stuffed way deep inside of him though, and he couldn’t decide if it was just ill timing, or on purpose.

He didn’t need to look behind to know that Horde Prime was there.

Were his eyes closed? Yes, they were closed. He should open them.

Rodak grumbled, body and mind fully spent. It took far more effort than it should’ve for him to crack an eye open. He could blurrily see his own arms as he looked down. They were still awful shaky. Oh, and would you look at that, they were uncuffed too.

One moment he was rigidly trapped inside that godforsaken machine. And in the next, he was back in his cell, his body dead weight against the heavenly-- _anything would be heavenly after that honestly_ \--mattress. He vaguely registered another body sitting beside him, and he knew who it was, but he’d really rather fall asleep and…

The cock ring was still on. He blearily looked downward. Wow, his cock was still rock hard. Fancy that.

Horde Prime seemed infinitely times more amused as he stroked the smooth, metal twines wrapped tightly around Rodak’s stiff member. Rodak was pretty sure his voice was a hair away from being completely gone, so he just waited for Prime to get on with it.

“You…” Prime finally began. “… were in there for a few hours. Three or four. It would’ve been more, but…” He smirked, moving his full weight onto the bed. “Well, you gave me quite the show. I’m impressed, little one.” He stroked the other’s jaw, collarbone, chest, whatever- Rodak couldn’t bring it within himself to really keep track. He felt numb, exhausted, and God he just wanted to go _home._

“But you ARE home, little one.” Rodak winced. May or may not have said that last bit aloud. “Now, since you were very good today, I’ll allow you your reprieve. But..” When Rodak looked again, Horde Prime wasn’t wearing anything down under anymore. His penis looked almost as achingly hard as his own. If he could, Rodak would’ve whined in utter devastation.

“.. you’ll only get to cum after me. Now, spread them wide pet.” He lightly slapped Rodak’s inner thigh. It wasn’t too hard for him to get them to lay open, since he was basically doing the splits for the past few hours.

It took Prime far less effort than Rodak would’ve liked to go fully inside him.  
Rodak thought he’d be a bit used to having something stuffed up his ass by now, but Prime’s cock was too different from the dildo for him to ignore. For one, it was very, very hot. The flesh was supple, and the penis was already starting to undulate. Seems like Prime was already fairly close.

He grunted as he took upon a slow pace, to Rodak’s disappointment. Sopping noises of all the juices filled the air. “So wet.. and inviting for me, little one.” Rodak wanted to retort, but found that he couldn’t when Prime nudged against _that spot_. It was so hopelessly abused and frayed, he hissed from the contact in pleasure that was so oversensitive, he may as well have been tazed.

Rodak groaned raggedly, understanding after the third thrust that Prime intended to keep hitting him there. Well. At least the vibrators were gone.

Prime lasted much longer than Rodak expected, and by the time he finally, _finally_ released into him, he was helplessly spazzing and twitching in random places from the overstimulation. Horde Prime recollected his breath, pulled out, and stepped back to stare at the messy sight. He seemed almost fascinated, as he dipped a few fingers into the cleft of Rodak’s ass, pulling away resolutely drenched. He offered the slick hand to Rodak’s mouth.

Rodak would’ve preferred if he just shoved the fingers in, jaw too sore from all the screaming he did. But Prime made no move, and the cum dripped thickly onto Rodak’s face, so he irritably took them in his mouth and sucked them clean.

Satisfied, Horde Prime wiped the spit off onto the sheets, and slid off the bed. Once fully dressed again, he gave a sudden pause.

“Oh, how could I forget? I’ve yet to reward you, little one.” Rodak noised dismal confusion as Prime returned to sit on the bed’s edge, twisting to face him. He pointed toward Rodak’s stubbornly standing erection, plain for all to see, just barely covered by the cage. He didn’t say anything, unsure if he wanted the relief, or if he wanted to just roll over and _sleep._

Prime seemed to have made his mind up on the matter anyhow, his hand quickly unclasping the mini prison (Rodak was coherent enough to sigh and offer a relieved “thank you”) and squeezing his shaft up and down, milking him slowly. Because his penis wasn’t as mistreated, he was able to get that familiar wave of pleasure and core-rocking bliss he’d received the previous day. He moaned wantonly, no longer ashamed of the sounds after emitting plenty.

He tried to buck his hips, but was unable to meet the administrating hand with his own thrusts, so he just laid there, vocalizing his need all the way. It was like the entirety of his body was jelly, save for the tight coiling build up of pressure near his groin.

Rodak’s throat was hacked away at, so when Prime, at long last, sped up and allowed him to come, he could sound nothing. His mouth dropped slack in a silent scream, muscles convulsing as he felt his vision get blotted by little white flashes yet again.

He had no idea how long he was coming for, but from the looks of his soaked abdomen, it was a decent while.  
  
Prime swiped his palm against what little part of Rodak remained dry, then gently smoothed Rodak’s damp hair back.

“I apologize if today was taxing on you, but you’ve done very well. I’ll be gone for some time now. I’ve a certain heart to attend to.” He smirked. “You will be cleaned and dressed again soon. Rest. You’ve more than deserved it, little one.”  
And with one final pat on the head, Horde Prime walked out of the cell, disappearing as bright green blocked him out.

Rodak realized later that he was still tensely sprawled across the bed, his back arched upward from his orgasm. He forced himself to relax, and even that took a lot out of him. Once fully crumpled down, he shakily sighed and settled to rest, wholly uncaring of how dirty he felt.

Sleep snuck up on him effortlessly, and he blacked out just shy of a few thoughts that managed to delicately construct itself.

 _  
Kick his ass…_ He sent a mental request to the princesses. _At least so that it’s sorer than mine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew! Poor ole Rodak just can't catch a break, can he?  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
